You're Sexy When You Speak Spanish
by FirewithFire
Summary: Santana and Dani are working at the diner, and a customer starts flirting hard core with Dani (not realizing that she isn't into guys). Santana doesn't like it one bit, but she doesn't do anything yet. That is until the guy slaps Dani in the butt as she is walking away to place his order, and Santana goes all Lima Heights on his ass. Prompt fill!


**A/N:** So **_DantanaIsTheCutest _**came up with this awesome prompt, and I just couldn't help myself. Hear hear, the prompt**: **

******Santana and Dani are working at the diner and a customer starts flirting hard core with Dani (not realizing that she isn't into guys) and Santana doesn't like it one bit, but she doesn't do anything yet. That is until the guy slaps Dani in the butt as she is walking away to place his order, and Santana goes all Lima Heights on his ass.**

Also, note that in this version that little peck on the lips hasn't happened yet. Although Dantana is definitely the cutest, I think Glee rushed their "relationship" a lot. Here they've been working together for a little longer (so Kurt works there too now), I think this might make their progress a little more believable.

Oh, and a kiss _will_ happen. That is all, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Santana, can you go over and refill the coffee machine?"

Santana nods, vaguely registering what her boss just asked her. She was too busy being distracted by the new girl, Dani. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off her, Dani was insanely gorgeous. Even if she was mopping the floor the girl somehow managed to make the activity a turn-on.

All of the sudden Dani looked up, her eyes meeting Santana's. A grin appeared on the girl's face as she waved at Santana. The Latina greeted her with a sheepish smile, suddenly feeling extremely conscious of her staring. She quickly turned away and walked over to the coffee machine, hoping no one would notice her flushed cheeks.

"This is ridiculous…" she mumbled to herself. It wasn't like her to get this nervous about a girl, but Dani was different. After talking to her – and somehow managing coherent thoughts for at least half of the time – she found out Dani was a hundred percent, ladypart-loving lesbian. Or, a sapphic goddess, as she called it. Santana hasn't ever dated an actual lesbian, and she had to admit the idea was kind of intimidating.

As she opens up the coffee machine, Rachel appears beside her. "So… Dani's a really nice girl."

"Yeah," Santana answers briefly, not bothering to look up. She didn't want to because she was pretty sure Rachel would be looking at her with a huge smirk plastered all over her face.

"You'd be really cute together," Rachel mentions before grabbing a towel to dry the wet pile of plates on the counter.

"Na-ah," Santana replied while shaking her head. "Stop it right there Berry."

"I'm just saying, I've seen you talk and I can see the way you look at her – like, _all _the time."

"Please," Santana whined in annoyance. "Just leave it alone."

"It's cute, really."

"Oh _god_," Santana groaned in frustration. Rachel kept smiling to herself, and Santana couldn't help but feel like this was way too amusing for her.

"I think she likes you too," Rachel continued while drying the plates. "Why won't you ask her out already?"

Santana finally looked up, narrowing her eyes in disbelief. "Are you even listening? Ugh you know what, fine, I like her, but it doesn't matter."

Rachel frowned. "Why not?"

Santana steps closer to her, looking around and making sure no one else can hear them. "Because," she practically whispers. "She's way too pretty. I'm not – I can't… I can't ask her out okay?"

And there it was. That stupid grin Santana dreaded. "You are _so _nervous," Rachel said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up Berry," Santana snaps back. "Look, I've never dated a full on lesbian, let alone one as hot as her. So _yes_, I get nervous around her and I may still get that stinky panic sweat under my boobs, and I may want to kiss her every time she puckers those _insanely_ goddess like lips, I may –"

"Okay I get it, I get it," Rachel cuts her off from her rant, hoping Santana would spare her the details. "But you obviously like her. I say give it a try."

"Do we have to go over this again? I –"

"Or maybe she'll just ask you out first," Rachel grins as she looks past Santana.

Santana turns around to follow Rachel's line of sight and her breath hitches for a moment when she sees Dani walking up to them. Here come panic sweat.

"I think the guy at table three needs a refill," Rachel says quickly. "Don't worry I'm on it."

"What? No! Rachel!" Santana hisses but Rachel simply winks at her before walking off. And just like that, Dani was standing right beside her.

"Hi…" Santana says softly. She tried to look confident, but the awkward smile sure didn't help.

"Hi," Dani greeted with a smirk. If Santana didn't know any better, she'd say Dani was actually _enjoying_ making her feel uncomfortable.

"Need help with anything?" Santana decides to ask.

"Nah, there's not much to do right now," Dani replies with a shrug.

"Right… because _normal_ people don't go to a diner at three AM." Santana rolls her eyes, but quickly notices the three customers they actually _did_ have looking up slightly offended.

Dani chuckles and Santana felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Are you trying to chase our last customers away?" Dani teases. "No wonder Gunther loves you."

"Uhm, yeah…" Santana quickly looks over to the customers who were throwing her somewhat of a glare. "I didn't mean to…" She awkwardly apologizes before looking back at Dani, who was eyeing her with a grin.

"What… what is it?"

"Nothing," Dani replies casually, leaving Santana to figure it out for herself. A confused frown creased Santana's forehead as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

Though suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as they both hear Gunther call out Dani's name.

"I should probably get that."

"Y-Yeah, probably," Santana manages. She wanted to slap herself for acting like such a mumbling idiot. Santana Lopez is _not_ a mumbling idiot. Or so she used to believe.

Dani simply laughs before walking off to see Gunther.

Santana nearly let out another groan in frustration but held it in until Dani disappeared from her sight. _She's __**definitely**__ enjoying this._

* * *

About a half an hour later Santana was cleaning the counter. It wasn't even really dirty but this way she at least looked like she was working. As she dusted the corners, she noticed a guy sit at table six. He didn't look too old, unlike most of the other late customers. At first her thoughts were occupied with the question of what he was doing here, but soon those thoughts were replaced with something else. She followed his line of sight as her gaze landed on Dani. The young man eyed her as if she were a piece of the sweetest pie he'd ever tasted. Santana would know, after all.

His brown hair was neatly pulled back, and the cocky grin on his face now bothered her even before the guy opened his mouth. She continued to stare, keeping a close eye on him as well as Dani.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as appears next to Santana again, trying to figure out what she was looking at so intently. "Your staring kinda freaks me out and that frown's gonna wrinkle your forehead."

"It's that guy," Santana explains as she points at him. "He's been looking at Dani this whole time."

Rachel playfully cocks an eyebrow. "Are you _jealous_?"

"I – I am _not_. That creepy smile just bothers me."

"I don't know," Rachel muses. "He's kind of cute, _she's_ kind of cute…"

"And kind of _gay_," Santana points out with a scowl.

"Oh so you _have_ noticed? If you're so jealous, _ask_. _her_. _out_." Rachel makes sure she emphasizes it this time, hoping Santana would finally take her up on her advice. "You know she's going to say yes, you're smart, you're pretty, you –"

"Sssh," Santana hushed Rachel. She noticed the guy was about to say something to Dani, and Santana couldn't eavesdrop with Rachel squeeling in her ear.

"Excuse me, have we met?" the young man asks Dani.

"I don't think so," Dani replied with a forced smile. "Can I take your order?"

"You just look familiar. You'd think I'd remember someone as pretty as you."

"What's going on?" Kurt asks, joining Santana and Rachel to watch the scene happen.

"That creepy guy is hitting on Dani," Rachel quickly explains, much to Santana's dismay. "And Santana is totally jealous."

"How many times do I have to tell you Berry –"

"You know you should just ask her out right," Kurt interferes.

"_God_," Santana groaned out. Sometimes it was as if Kurt and Rachel shared the same Hummelberry brain, designed to irritate her. "Would you two just shut up?"

The perky twosome exchanged a look before actually staying quiet. Not a lot of things happened at the diner, so their curiosity was peeking right now.

"Sorry," Dani apologized. "I _really_ don't know you. Now what would you like to order?"

"I'm not sure," the guy answers with a mischievous grin. "I can't really decide, maybe you could help me out."

Santana frowned, trying to figure out what he was playing at.

"Sure…" Dani nods skeptically.

"What cakes do you have?"

Dani sighs. "We have chocolate, cheese, strawberry –"

"Anything that comes with a certain… waitress on top?" he cuts her off with a smirk.

Santana huffed at his pathetic attempt at flirting. "Have Rachel." She mutters out quietly, but not quiet enough to keep Rachel from hearing it. "Hey!"

"Name's Chuck, by the way." As the young man continued to talk, Rachel and Santana were immediately quiet again. "And you are…"

Dani is reluctant to reply, but he reads her nametag instead. "Dani… _Danielle_… right? That's a really nice name."

She shook her head. "It's Dani. I don't like Danielle but you know what that's none of your business. Now back to your ord –"

"Why so uptight woman?" He shakes his head at her, but the disgusting grin remains on his face. "I'm trying to have a little fun… and if you would just let loose a little… we could have a little fun _together_, if you know what I'm saying."

Santana clenched her fists at his words. This was no way to talk to a girl. Especially not to _her_. Dani was now visibly agitated, but Santana was incredibly surprised at how well she kept her cool.

"And I'm just trying to take your order," Dani glared at him. "Also, don't ever call me _woman_."

The grin on his face only grew bigger, and it ignited something in Santana. She clenched her fists tighter. If he were close enough… she swore to god, she would've punched him and she would've made sure he'd remember it for the rest of his pathetic life.

"Santana?" Rachel suddenly notices the way Santana was digging her nails into her palms and started to get worried. "You look like you're about to kill someone."

"I might," is all Santana can manage. She keeps her eyes on Chuck.

"Santana, he's a customer…" Rachel tries to reason. "I know he's… disgusting, but –"

"You can't hit a customer," Kurt finishes for her.

Santana grits her teeth. "I'm not going to hit him… I just want to show this guy some Lima Heights hospitality."

"Is there a difference?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow, having witnessed Santana showing this so-called _Lima Heights hospitality._

Santana simply shrugs, not bothering to respond as she continues to watch the interaction between Dani and Chuck. _Ugh, _she hated his name.

"So you're feisty too, I like that in a girl."

Much to Santana's surprise, that comment actually earned him a chuckle from Dani. She doesn't get it, but Dani quickly shrugs it off and the deadpanned expression is back on her face. "Your order."

He sighs. "Well… I'm in the mood for something sweet. I'll have a piece of that chocolate cake and a coffee."

_So he did know what he wanted to order_, Santana thought to herself, shaking her head.

"You get to decide if it'll be a to-go or not. Just know… I'm enjoying talking to you."

"Chocolate cake and a coffee **_to-go _**coming right up," Dani answers for him.

"Playing hard to get huh? You girls never learn…"

She scoffs before turning her back, unintentionally granting him a better view of her behind.

"Talk about sweet," he laughs. Before she can walk away, he lifts his right hand and sends her off with a slap on the butt. Dani gasps in surprise as he continues to laugh.

_Snap_.

That was the final straw.

Santana lost it.

She feels Rachel's hand on her shoulder trying to pull her back but she can't be stopped. No, she is on a rampage. She was going to show him how they do it Lima Heights.

"CÓMO TE ATREVES!" She yells at him and she's coming at him so fast he doesn't even know what's happening. "PERVERTIDO, IDIOTA!" She takes the bowl of cold soup left over from the table next to them and pours the contents over his head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he grimaces as liquid and pieces of chicken continue to drip down his face and all over his preppy clothes.

"ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA! TU ES REPUGNANTE! LAS COSAS MALAS VAN A PASAR A TI!"

She continues rant in Spanish and some of the other waiters rush over to her, trying to catch her fist when she's about to land a punch on his face.

Rachel stands with her mouth agape, clearly in shock as she's watching the scene unfold. At first Kurt seems equally shocked, but soon he pulls out his iPhone and starts to film the Latina's rampage.

"Whoa-what are you doing?" Rachel stutters out in disbelief, looking back and forth from Kurt's phone and the sight before them.

"This is YouTube _gold_, she might get us on Ellen-oooh my god!"

Both Rachel and Kurt gasp as they see Santana literally jump the younger man. They would've sworn the guy actually looked terrified.

"NO TE MERECES UNA CHICA COMO ELLA! CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE ESA MANERA? CREES QUE TIENES EL DOLOR EXPERIMENTADO? TO NO SABE **NADA**!"

Finally, the waiters got a good hold on the Latina. They managed to pull her off of him, but she was far from calm. Even while in the waiters' grip, she continued to scold. "No vuelvas, o te lo prometo, más cosas malas sucederán! COSAS MALAS!"

As Santana was being pulled back, the guy saw his chance to get away. He quickly scrambled to his feet. "Y-You are insane, I'm never coming back here again!" And with that he runs out, leaving the diner as the door slams closed behind him.

After a few moments Santana took a deep breath, allowing her muscles to relax. Slowly but surely she composed herself, she apologized and assured the waiters they could let her go now. "I'm good. We're good," Santana tells them and herself. She knew she'd have to have a little talk with her boss after this outburst, but she was sure she could charm her way into keeping this job.

She turns around to make her way back to Rachel and Kurt, but she immediately freezes when she sees Dani.

_Oh god. _

In her blind rage she completely forgot Dani must've seen the whole thing happen, surely it freaked her out. However, the expression on the blonde's face was hard to read. She seemed mostly surprised but Santana couldn't really tell what went through her mind. Hell, she was even struggling to keep her _own_ thoughts in check.

"I was just – that guy, he was… bothering you… I thought… uhm, yeah."

Dani didn't respond, so when it became too awkward for Santana she quickly walked passed the blonde on her way to the counter. It's not like she could've made it worse anyway. _She thinks I'm insane._

"That was some serious _action_," Kurt nearly applauded.

Rachel finally managed to close her mouth – after her jaw had nearly dropped to the floor – and a small smile appeared on her face. "Although I normally don't approve violence… I have to say, he _did_ kind of deserve it."

"Oh yeah," Kurt confirmed. "Did you see the way the guy reacted? He couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"You're one scary Latina," Rachel laughed.

"I thought it was kinda hot," another voice suddenly interjects. Santana panics as she recognizes the voice immediately. Then she processes what the girl just said… and her cheeks turn bright red at the realization. She's afraid to turn around, but Dani moves in front of her instead.

"Kurt," Rachel nudges the boy in the arm. "Do you hear Gunther? What's that? I think he's calling us."

"Oh you're right," Kurt agrees with a broad grin, quickly catching on. He playfully wiggles his eyebrows as Rachel mimics his expression, and it annoys Santana how they're not even remotely trying to hide it.

"I'm coming with you." Santana quickly tries to follow as they walk away but Rachel turns around to stop her.

"No I'm pretty sure he just called us. Not you."

Santana mumbles a "_screw you guys_" at Rachel before the diva simply returns a sweet smile and continues to walk away, leaving Santana alone to face Dani.

"So…" Santana mumbles out as she looks away, avoiding the other girl's gaze.

Dani steps a little closer, making Santana's heart beat faster in the process. "That was pretty cool."

"I didn't freak you out?" Santana asks, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"No," Dani shrugs. "Not really." A playful smile crept to her lips. "You're feisty. I like that in a girl. And… I have to admit… You're sexy when you speak Spanish."

Santana felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

For a moment, it was silent. Though for the first time it didn't seem like an awkward silence to Santana.

"Tue eres muy bonita," Santana finally speaks.

"What's that?" Dani asks curiously.

"It means you're really pretty." Santana didn't know where she got this newfound confidence from, but she was glad it came out naturally.

"A badass _and _a romantic?" Dani grins at her.

"Look at that! She thinks you're a bad ass," Santana suddenly hears Rachel say as she passes by. She quickly turns around to scowl at her, but the smaller girl's already gone again.

Santana shakes her head as she watches Rachel walk back over to Kurt, probably sharing whatever she thought she'd just witnessed. "_God_. That girl really needs to b –"

And just like that, before she gets the chance to finish, she suddenly feels Dani's lips pressed up against hers.

_She's kissing me. _

**_Dani's_**_ kissing me. _

It was happening so fast Santana didn't even get the time to feel nervous. So all that was left was… undeniable, sweet damn _pleasure_.

Dani pulled away, allowing their eyes to meet again.

"What… was that for?" Santana asks, unable to wipe the crooked smile of her face.

"For defending my honour. And…" Dani pauses for a moment, suddenly looking at Santana rather timidly. "I've kinda been wanting to kiss you."

"Really…" Santana nearly laughs, as for the first time, _Dani_ was the one blushing.

Dani nods. "We should get together some time."

Santana smiles in relief. "I'd like that."

"I don't know, maybe you could give me some… Spanish lessons…" Dani husks out, and the way she's looking right now, it's the hottest thing Santana has ever seen. Finally, Santana's signature smirk returns.

"Podemos hacer lo que quieras – _we can do whatever you want_."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Also, if you happen to think of a nice prompt, I don't mind writing Dantana one-shots. At all. Haha!

**UPDATE: **I've written another Dantana one-shot, but I'm posting it as a new story considering the length (it was like 6k). In case you were wondering, here's the summary:

**Dani, Kurt and Rachel throw Santana a birthday party and invite all the gleeks. Dani meets Santana's friends and she's glad Santana is enjoying herself, but when they start playing spin-the-bottle she fears Santana might be enjoying it a little too much. Mentions of Quinntana.**

If you're interested you can find it under my stories as "Only For You". That will be all, have a good day!


End file.
